Many modern devices include a display device that can be used to provide content to a user of the device. The content can include text, images, sounds, videos, etc. A spectator (e.g., another user looking at the device) may also view content provided on the display device. Some display devices, however, may lack haptic feedback capabilities. Moreover, the spectator's attention may not be drawn to the display if the display is providing content that may be relevant to the spectator.